User talk:FreedomV
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cow of the Wild Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Freedom50000 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 01:28, July 19, 2011 Aloooohha! Freedom! Wassup, buddy? xD Er, this is Cure here. In case... you couldn't.... tell... by the name. xD Anyway, hey. xD Glad you gave this wiki a little boost. Are you a part of any other wikis? Or uh, any advice for the repairing of this wiki? *Maybe I should just shuttup now.* Anyway, so long! Cure-rad 02:55, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey, I think I've seen you on DeviantArt before. Er, Freedom5000 right? TheBlindApprentice at your service. :) Call me Foggy. :D Thanks for getting this wiki back in gear. It's annoying with our creator of this wiki, WaffleSandwich, falling out of activcy. Just thought I'd say thanks, and let me know on any improvements that need to be done. I'll see if one of the computer geeks can help me figure them out. xD Bye! FoggyLatin Freak 03:02, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :) Glad I could help. I've posted a journal in the Cow of the wild DA groups so maybe we can get some help here. And Cure I own no other Wikis so I just learned to start editing, adding photos and whatnot but I hope I'll learn. Freedom 02:23, July 20, 2011 Wikis Ah! Good to know. xD If you need anything let me know. And if I need anything, I'll let you know. xD -Cure Adopt This Wiki Hello. My name is WaffleSandwich. I founded this Wiki, and I'd like to pass on my skills and privilages to you. I stopped watching COTW forever ago, but you're a good fan who can hold together a group. I'm going to file out a request for you to become the head admin of this site. Good night. WaffleSandiwch 23:27, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I would love to become a admin to this group. Sorry for the late reply but I would become more active within this wiki and get it ready and up to date. Thank you Wafflesandwhich. Freedom 11:00, September 8, 2011 Congrats! Hey, congrats on becoming an admin of this wiki! ~Cure-rad Thanks Thanks Cure-rad! I hope I can get some people from the DA group to join here. Freedom 00:13, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Heya :Hai. I'm Kiba-Lovur from dA. Can I join? :3 --The Original Echo The one and only Sierra!! X333 01:42, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Of course! You can join! This Wikia really needs some inprovement and we need everyone we can get FreedomFreedom50000 :Alright :3 Also, a way to reply faster is go on the other person's talk page. Click the writing on my sig that says "The one and only Sierra". Reply there =) --The Original Echo The one and only Sierra!! X333 22:54, September 21, 2011 (UTC) If you have the time... Hey! Our allied wiki, Madtoontown Wiki, has had some issues with a vandal. Apparently, the vandal (Shattered Ice), was very detailed with his requests. He wrote out a "prophecy," including specific things that represent certain users. You and Echopaw were actually mentioned in the "prophecy." He said "When fire dances over ice, the ice shall shatter. But when ice melts, it becomes water. And the water would errupt with angry sharks, and flood into the neighboring village. And the cows would drown. The only cure is to recieve help from that village." The 'neighboring village' is refering to us. Other Representations: "A Surge of Freedom/Element:Wind" represents Freedom50000 "An Echo of Glory/Element:Secrets" represents Echopaw "A Full-On-Meal/Element:Glory" represents WaffleSandwich "The Cure/Healer/Element:Rain" represents Cure-rad "Fire/Element:Flame" represents Dragonglade "Shark/Element:Water" represents Sharkjaw "Angry/Wrath" represents Madtoontown I could go on. Anyway, since you were mentioned in this, I would like to invite you to a conversation with Cure-rad, Sharkjaw, Dragonglade, Echopaw (if she accepts), a couple other users, and I as we discuss this "prophecy." If you accept, I'll tell you the date, time, and place we'll host this conversation. Thanks! Also, if you can't make it, or really don't feel like it, we'll carry on the chat without you. (It WON'T be on an IRC Channel.) Hope to hear you reply!! WaffleSandiwch 02:05, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Meeting Tonight Hey, I'm Dragonglade from Madtoontown Wiki! There is a meeting later in the chat at 4PM PST. It's about that guy named Shattered Ice, and how we're going to stop him. I'm also inviting Cure, Waffle, and Echo. I hope to see you there! Dragonglade Power ofthe Dragon! 21:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Welcome :3 Thanks for the nice comment on my talk page. I am really happy that I am able to help out. Especially because I know how to make some templates to improve this wiki. I look forward to help you and the others with making this wiki something great. Re: The Alive Templates I install and usually add to the family members are following the most useful concept, as they state that they are alive to the most current point of the series (Which is currently Family First). Anything else gets a reference which can be found next to the name of the character. Balder's members have not been edited with an alive template yet, thouh. Admin Hey, Freedom. I was wondering if by any chance you could make me an admin, too? I would want to do some things to make the wiki better, such as editing the navigation bar (which is currently standart and shows no important content of the wiki), install a CotW based background I made for the wiki and some other pretty things, but unfortunately I can only do this when I have administration rights... D: KalinaVita 11:39, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Yay, thanks a lot :D KalinaVita 21:11, August 22, 2012 (UTC)